


Rose, The Doctor and Mickey the Idiot

by silversurfer60



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversurfer60/pseuds/silversurfer60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely on a number of series 2 episodes and looks at Rose wanting the Doctor to notice her and then sneaking around when Mickey worms his way on board and the real reason he stayed behind on Pete's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose, The Doctor and Mickey the Idiot

They had both got back to the Tardis after their encounter with Queen Victoria and Rose is now bragging she's got a title. The Doctor asked her where she wanted to go next and Rose couldn't decide.

"Can't we just drift around for a while? I'm off to get changed. Meet you in the library? I'll bring tea."

"Okey Dokey, then see you in ten?" Rose nodded to him.

She went to her room and found the skimpiest of tops in her wardrobe and put it on with her tightest pair of jeans, then went to make some tea and joined the Doctor in the library sitting as close as she dare, deliberately leaning over at every opportunity. It didn't work so she went to bed. She tried to avoid him the next morning, still wearing a low cut top, having raided the Tardis wardrobe. He landed them on a little moon where they found a village and wandered around the market place. They got back to the Tardis and she tried again. No reaction.

Rose had got the idea that when she had been in danger, she had realised that they might be separated and might never realise her ambition, to kiss him when not being possessed but he didn't seem interested. She had to redouble her efforts and fast, before he took her back home and Mickey was back in the picture. She wondered if that was the reason why he was holding back, he still thought Rose was seeing Mickey but she wasn't, not since he regenerated on Christmas eve, not that she knew it was Christmas eve when they'd escaped the games station and almost crash landed. He thought it was Mickey that had put him into bed but it wasn't, it had been her, much to Mickey's annoyance, he'd gone off in a huff and Jackie refused to go near him, thinking Rose had come back with yet another alien and now she'd have two of them on her hands. She couldn't tell him she had been sorely tempted to take advantage.

The next day, Rose received a message from Mickey that there was something going on at a local school and he was keeping an eye on it. The Doctor told him to keep them posted with any further news. So Rose tried again, going back to the first top she'd worn, the one when she'd been possessed, only this time she didn't wear the jacket with it and pulled the zip down lower plus she put on her jeans mini skirt. She went to make tea and headed for the library, pulling the zip down as far as she dare. He was sat in his favourite chair reading a book when she made her presence known, putting his tea down in front of him and leaning down. She tapped on his book to get his attention, he looked over the top and took his sexy specs off and muttered a 'Ta' and took his drink.

What was she going to have to do, wear a bikini or just her underwear to get him to look at her? Ha! Reverse psychology, that was it. Stop wearing this type of clothes and wear a jumper and baggy jogging bottoms. Right.

"Erm, Doctor, I'll be back in a minute," she said.

Off she went to her room and did what she planned and hurried back to the library. He noticed.

"Rose, what have you got changed for? Are we going somewhere? Hope you didn't get changed for no good reason 'cos I really liked that outfit you just had on."

"Oh, thought you'd not noticed. Shall I go change back?"

"If you want. Do you need any help by any chance? Only I've noticed the last few days you've been wearing low tops then suddenly it's back to jumpers, like you can't decide what to wear."

"You noticed?" She blushed. "Erm, yeah, come and help me choose something if you want. I never know what to wear."

He followed her to her room and stood in the doorway, like he was having an internal debate between his conscience and his eyes, his eyes wanted her but he'd have regrets if he did.

He stepped forward as Rose took her jumper off, revealing a black lacy bra. "Need any help?" he asked as he was almost in front of her, reaching for the jogging trousers and pulling them down. Rose was holding onto his shoulders as she stepped out of them. He reached down and looked at her saying that was better.

At last they reached for each other and kissed, passionately like he had never kissed any woman before, well not a human one at any rate. He stopped and told her to lie on the bed and he'd be back in a moment. Rose was puzzled why he'd broken a kiss. He'd dashed to the infirmary and came back with a hypo spray.

"If we're going to do this, which I sincerely hope we are, you need this." He held up the object in his hand. "Earth birth control doesn't work on males from my planet, this will keep you protected for a month. I need your consent to give you it." Rose nodded.

He administered the injection and put the object down, taking his jacket off and unfastening his shirt, Rose was already busy unfastening his trousers at lightning speed, pulling them down and kneeling on the bed, wagging her finger for him to join her. He knelt in front of her, pulling her underwear off and feeling her as Rose leaned back on her hands to give him better access. She whispered it was nice but she really wanted the real thing as she straightened up and tugged at his shorts, pulling them down and grabbing him. He smiled and pushed her down on the bed, unfastening her bra and tossing it amongst the other clothes. He leaned over to cup her breasts and took one and kissed the other one, swapping over. Rose had hold of him, him as he grinned at her.

"Do you want me Rose?" he teased.

"Bit of a stupid question to ask when I'm holding your manhood. Of course I want you, my Doctor."

She had already had one thrill and was ready for more.

"Well, hold tight Rose Tyler, Allons-y!."

The moans and the words that were coming out of Rose made him smile when she told him she wanted him amongst other things, some not repeatable until she tumbled over the edge and went beyond her climax, she felt like she was falling off a high cliff. She could tell she wasn't the only one as he joined her.

As they recovered slowly, he rolled off her and lay on his side, making her moan even more as she got giddy. Then a funny feeling came over her, something she'd never felt before as he reached and she just melted into jelly. He was grinning like the cat who got the cream, knowing he'd accomplished his mission, he had well and truly given Rose more than she bargained for when she'd been trying to seduce him with her low cut tops and those tight jeans, making him have those kind of dreams about her that in the end, he'd had to give in or he would go mad with desire. He was just about to ask her if she was going to tell Mickey but remembered the old earth saying never to mention the ex boyfriend when having sex.

Rose had curled up at his side, her leg draped over him as he ran his hand on it as she reached over and kissed his chest. She fell asleep with a big smile on her face. He just lay there, she had him pinned down and he was too comfy to move anyway, he'd have to wait for her to wake up.

The next morning, well what passed as morning in the Tardis, Rose had moved so he went to make her some breakfast. She was sat up in bed when he brought her tea and toast, she had put a baggy t-shirt on which once they'd had breakfast, was tossed on the floor. Their mood changed when Rose got a message to ring Mickey. The Doctor asked if she was going to tell him. She didn't know. She put the call on the speaker and sure enough, he was calling them home. Rose was sulking, she didn't want to go back just yet, she wanted a repeat of last night. She'd thought her experiences with other men had been pitiful compared to what he'd done to her.

The two of them went back to London, got jobs in a school and suspected something on the second day they were there. After the first day, they were supposed to go to Jackie's but went to the Tardis to have sex again. The Doctor was just as good if not better than the previous night, he made her feel on top of the world. They went back to the school the next day, meeting up with Mickey when they discovered what was really going on. Rose got jealous when they met up with an old friend of the Doctor's but he took her to one side and told her she was the one he was having sex with and told her in great detail what he was going to do to her when they got back to the Tardis. They went back to the others as though nothing had happened.

After going to a nearby café and nearly getting attacked, Mickey went back home, asking if Rose was coming with him but she said she was going to her mums. Instead, they went back to the Tardis and the Doctor did exactly what he said he'd do to her and more. Next day, the school was blown up to get rid of the creatures they were preventing from taking over the universes and they were just saying goodbye to an old friend when Mickey asked if he could go with them. Rose was horrified but so not to arouse suspicion, the Doctor had to agree. He told Mickey to find himself a room but he looked at Rose. She just walked off, saying she was going to get changed, Mickey followed. Rose found him an unoccupied room and said goodnight, not showing him her room. The Tardis was put into a flight pattern, just hovering above the Earth and Rose waited for her lover. They were soon reunited, his hands were over every part of her and hers on his. She wasn't the shy girl she had been a few nights ago, her lover had taught her many things that they now found more than pleasurable and the sex lasted longer and he had the stamina to keep her satisfied.

He wasn't there when Rose woke up, she figured he'd gone to make her breakfast like he had been doing but after waiting ten minutes, he didn't come back. She got dressed and went to look in the kitchen. He was sat talking to Mickey and Rose wanted the floor to swallow her. They were laughing and joking, Rose was trying to figure out what about, hoping it wasn't her but he wouldn't tell Mickey, would he? Thankfully, they weren't but the Doctor never said or did anything to make Mickey think there was anything going on between the two of them but Rose knew they were stuck with Mickey and would have to tip-toe around it, why had he to come and spoil everything?

Rose thought that she and her lover were having a great time now he had eventually given in to her teasing or was it seduction? She would just have to wait until what passed as evening but was dismayed when they landed on an abandoned spaceship and found doorways to 17th century France and a certain French aristocrat, saving her from clockwork droids but not before Rose almost caught her trying to kiss the Doctor, whom she had presumed was available but Rose made her presence known and told her in no uncertain terms he was spoken for as fortunately, Mickey had ignored the Doctor's warning and had gone wandering off.

When they finally got back into the Tardis after the Doctor had nearly got stranded in the past, Rose said she was going to her room, hinting for him to join her but she waited for him and he never arrived after an hour. She went looking for him and he was in the library as usual but Mickey was there. Moving the Doctor's feet from the sofa, she sat down next to him and glared at Mickey who shrugged his shoulders, wondering what was wrong with Rose and why she had been so off with him lately.

The two of them sat on the sofa were pretending to read some or other book, trying to ignore each other but Mickey decided he wasn't seeing things as Rose had now moved and her feet were over the Doctor's legs as she propped herself up on a cushion and Mickey himself, who had been watching football on the super TV had come back to Earth and noticed. Mickey switched off the TV and asked who wanted pizza as the two of them raised their hands, so begrudgingly he traipsed off to the kitchen, Rose shouting not to forget the cola and the minute they heard him going down the corridor, the Doctor threw his book down and pounced on Rose for a quick snog.

Asked why he hadn't come to her room, he said Mickey had collared him and so he'd had to come to the library and was hoping she would come looking. Rose had her shirt buttons undone and was just fastening the last few when Mickey had been faster than anticipated and stood in the doorway, tray in hand, gawking as the Doctor was either helping or hindering her progress by leaning over her, one hand on her breasts and the other on her thigh, kissing her breasts in the gap between the top button and her bra and saying he was going to get more later.

Mickey grunted a quick 'hmm' and put the tray down on the table as the two of them tried to make excuses, the Doctor saying he meant more pizza but he knew that wasn't going to work and Rose saying nothing, just grinning and grabbing his arm after fastening one more button, pulling herself up and taking a slice of pizza and a bottle from the tray, sitting closer to the Doctor than she had been, who himself grabbed a slice and started eating.

Mickey sat in silence, bitterly disappointed at what he had just witnessed but he'd known for a while it would be inevitable with the two of them travelling together and he didn't own Rose, she was free to do what she liked and it obviously didn't involve him any more. He watched as the two of them shared a bottle of cola, Rose wasn't even wiping the bottle and they were laughing at a stupid joke about pizza that the Doctor came out with. Mickey just picked up a slice and a bottle and left the library, he'd seen quite enough.

The two lovers finished their meal and he asked Rose what they should do about what Mickey had just seen. They walked back to the console room but he wasn't there so the Doctor put the Tardis into orbit around a nebula, took Rose's hand and led her to his room, telling her not to feel guilty.

"I don't feel guilty, I told him a long time ago not to wait for me and at Christmas, when you were regenerating, he walked off when he saw you had changed and I was the one who put you into bed and before your dirty mind asks, no I wasn't tempted to you know what, not then anyway. I wasn't sure about you, you changed right in front of me, mum thought she as going to have two aliens to deal with."

He just stood there and finished unbuttoning her shirt, then took his own off as she climbed onto his bed, then unfastened her bra. "Do you still want me Rose?" he asked. "Only it would be a shame to waste that injection I gave you, just remind me to give you a top-up every now and then."

They both smiled at each other as Rose said she still wanted him, more than ever as he removed the rest of her clothing and his until he was in his shorts as he told her to take them off for him, which she did by pulling him on top of her and pulling then down slowly as they kissed. The two of them were so engrossed in what they were doing they lost all sense of time, taking turns to thrill each other, taking his time over kissing her until she fell asleep.

They had breakfast, alone then went to find Mickey who was feeling sorry for himself waiting for them in the console room. They both muttered a 'sorry' to him and the Doctor explained it had happened over some time which might not have seemed long to him but it had to them and they couldn't help it. He said he would take Mickey straight home but as Mickey was holding a switch down as he was preparing to take him back, all power was lost and they were falling through nothing, landing with a crash. They were stranded, the Tardis was dead, Rose was sat down, the Doctor putting his arm around her saying he would look after her and he'd do everything he could to get her home, then found a tiny power cell that could get them back.

Mickey discovered they were on a parallel world, Rose went off to find her parents in this world, the Doctor following her, Cybermen and a crazed inventor were defeated and after Mickey saw Rose and the Doctor kissing when they were about to free the population of London, he knew there was nothing left for him, he had been what the Doctor had called him all along – an idiot for thinking he could ever get Rose back.

So after everything was back to normal, Mickey told them he was staying, citing various reason other than being jealous, the power cell was charged up and they said goodbye. Back on course for home, safe in their own universe, Rose was asked if she would miss Mickey and she said she would but he had been holding her back from being with the man she loved and she didn't have to hide her feelings any more. So the Doctor landed behind The Powell Estate and they went to Rose's room and made love with no holding back or guilt that they would be discovered and he showed her how much he really loved her.

The End!


End file.
